<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Butts by chocolatecastleinthesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568028">Best Butts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky'>chocolatecastleinthesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, best butts, buzzfeed article</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While most of the men's figure skating league is hanging out in Hasetsu, Phichit discovers a Buzzfeed article ranking their butts. Arguments break out.</p><p>(Frankly I'm not in love with this; the idea is awesome I think. I spent a lot of time looking up images of their butts. I'll include a link lol It just didn't pan out the way I wanted it to.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Butts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Guang Hong – 17, Minami – 17, Yuri – 16)<br/>Yuuri - 24<br/>Viktor – 28<br/>Otabek - 18<br/>Chris – 26<br/>JJ – 19<br/>Phichit – 20<br/>Michele – 22<br/>Seung Gil – 20<br/>Emil – 18<br/>Georgi – 28<br/>Leo – 19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the season over, the top male skaters have been decided. However, the bodies that allow those beautiful jumps and turns have yet to be ranked! Who will take gold in the best butt of men’s figure skating? (Sorry little Ice Tiger, only 18+ here!)</p>
<ol>
<li>Georgi<br/>
10. Emil<br/>
9. Michele<br/>
8. Phichit<br/>
7. Leo<br/>
6. Seung Gil<br/>
5. Yuuri<br/>
4. Viktor<br/>
3. Otabek<br/>
2. Chris<br/>
1. JJ</li>
</ol><hr/><p>Phichit was laying across Yuuri’s lap, fiddling on his phone when he found the article. They were in Hasetsu for Onsen on Ice II with most of their friends and acquaintances. As it was, the Katsukis were hosting most of the men’s figure skating senior skaters. Phichit’s entire face lit up as he sent it to the group chat, despite everyone lounging around the same room.</p><p>He heard Yuri’s scoff first. “What the fuck shit is this?”</p><p>Phichit giggled. “I think it’s funny!”</p><p>Viktor gasped audibly. “It’s also very wrong! My Yuuri should be on top!”</p><p>“Is that how it is at night, mon ami?” Chris winked at him before releasing his own sigh. “Though to come in second to a mere child…”</p><p>Yuri was frantically posting on his burner accounts, much to Otabek’s amusement. Yuri had already admitted to them, and was even secretly close to Minami via his Katsuki fan account. That was where he headed first, to voice his concerns to the internet at large about the obvious mistakes made in the article.</p><p><strong>katsuDAMN_1</strong> Look at this ridiculous list! It obviously needs to be rewritten. Let’s be honest – Katsuki, Altin, and Chulanont belong in the top 3. Leroy could barely beat out Popovich. #iceskate #bestbutt #yousitonathroneoflies #katsukiyuuri #yuurikatsuki #katsuki</p>
<hr/><p>It was like the Yuuri Katsuki appreciation squad had sprung into action, blowing up twitter with calls of how he deserved the number one spot. Viktor had a huge part in boosting his husband’s trending status, despite said husband’s protests. Eventually he laid his head in Phichit’s lap and lamented his lot in life.</p><p>“Peach, why isn’t Viktor in the top spot? He is the one who deserves it…” Phichit played with his best friend’s hair as he tweeted a storm himself.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon, Yuuri! You have one of the best asses out there. Half of our campus in Detroit thought so!  Not that they picked a bad top three… though I do wish I could’ve made the top five. Besides Chris, the two winners are significantly younger than Viktor and even you. Maybe youth has something to do with it?”</p><p>Having heard the tail end of this statement, Viktor visibly wilted onto Yuuri and by extension, Phichit. “Am I really so old that my butt isn’t in favor anymore?”</p><p>Yuri snorted. “Old man, I’m not even sure why they wanted you on the list in the first place.”</p><p>“Yuuuuuuuuuuriiiii! Defend me!”</p><p>“Viktor, you placed above me. In the top five.” Yuuri deadpanned his comment from under the weight of his husband.</p><p>“Yuuri, look! JJ tweeted, ‘I’m flattered by the love and attention, and Isabella certainly seems to agree with this article! But let’s acknowledge that each of us has an amazing body and booty – and we all wear costumes to accentuate it! #katsukicouldvebeatenme’ and he added a winky face.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1u_wR3DVbXHgVDy5KXSlF3zqIiHEypxIH?usp=sharing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>